La Chaleur De Tes Bras
by Atchoum16
Summary: Délaissé par sa famille Lily ne se confie plus. Même à sa meilleur amie Alice. Un réveil dans la Salle Commune va tout changer, surtout quand se réveille s'appelle James... JP/LE Fic en quatre parties déjà écrites...
1. Partie 1

La chaleur de tes bras

Partie 1

**_«Il y aura toujours quelque chose pour détruire nos vies. La seule question c'est: qu'est-ce qui va nous tomber dessus en premier?? On est toujours au bord du gouffre.» _**

**_(Charles Bukowski) _**

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

Reniflant tristement, Lily regarda les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Ce mois-ci tout allait de travers, ses parents ne lui donnaient plus de nouvelles et sa sœur ne cessait de lui rappeler à quel point elle était un monstre et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne l'invitait pas à son mariage.

Ces yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et elle les laissa couler librement sur ses joues déjà mouillées.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent librement pendant quelques minutes.

Elle pensa d'abord aux cours. C'est une très bonne élève, peut-être même la meilleure de son année. En plus de ça, elle était Préfète-En-Chef. Elle est surtout très douée en potion mais elle avait un adversaire de taille : Severus Rogue. Elle ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis la fin de la 5ème année, depuis qu'il l'avait traité de Sang-De-Bourbe. Avant ils étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis, ils s'entendaient bien, surtout en potion. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle ne lui avait plus adresser la parole.

Ses pensées allèrent alors vers ses deux meilleures amies: Alice et Laura. Alice était blonde, yeux bleus et grande, elle lui confiait tout et inversement. Elles s'étaient connues dans le Poudlard Express pendant leur premier trajet, depuis elles ne s'étaient plus quittées, par la suite elles avaient rencontré Laura et depuis c'était un trio inséparable. Laura était brune aux yeux verts et elle faisait des ravages parmi la gente masculine. On ne les voyaient jamais séparément, elles étaient toujours à deux ou bien à trois.

Ses pensées dérivèrent enfin vers un certain James Potter. Sans s'en rendre compte un timide sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. James Potter était le membre d'un groupe de quatre jeunes dont il était le plus populaire avec son meilleur ami Sirius Black. Les deux autres s'appelaient Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. James était en septième année tout comme elle et ils étaient tous les quatre dans la même maison qu'elle, c'est-à-dire Gryffondor. James était grand, il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais (il n'arrivait jamais à les coiffer d'où le fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour avoir l'air de descendre d'un balai), il avait les yeux couleur noisette qui était mis en valeur par des lunettes rondes. Il était également dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor où il était Poursuiveur. C'était aussi le Préfet-en-Chef de sa maison avec Lily. Depuis la cinquième année James n'arrêtait pas de demander à Lily de sortir avec elle et à chaque fois elle refusait prétextant qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec un gars prétentieux et arrogant. Mais cette année il avait presque arrêté de la harceler, bien sur, il lui parlait encore mais il ne lui avait plus jamais demandé de sortir avec elle.

Et maintenant elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de le repousser ainsi durant tout ce temps. Car il y a quelques mois de cela, elle avait remarqué que des papillons se baladaient dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'il lui souriait. De plus, quand il la regardait trop longtemps, elle n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots correctement. Elle rêvait souvent aussi de ces yeux noisettes et elle se réveillait avec un sourire complètement niais, collé au visage qu'il lui valait quelques réflexions bien senties de la part de Alice et Laura qui étaient toutes les deux au courant de l'histoire.

C'est ainsi que la trouva Alice en rentrant de son rendez-vous avec Franck Londubat avec qui elle sortait depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

Elle s'approcha de Lily et s'assit à côté d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras alors que des larmes remplissaient à nouveau ses yeux émeraude. Elle la berça un instant avant de demander:

- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état là ?

Lily étouffa un sanglot et se leva pour prendre la lettre de sa sœur et revint s'asseoir à côté de Alice en la lui tendant.

Celle-ci observa un instant Lily puis lut la lettre. Celle-ci était courte est brève:

_Cher Lily,_

_Si je t'écris cette lettre ce n'est pas pour te demander comment tu vas, ni comment se passent tes études. Mais juste pour te dire que j'allais me marier et que ta présence n'est pas souhaitable, maman et papa sont contre mais bon c'est moi qui décide après tout. Ce n'est pas la peine de répondre._

_Pétunia_

Après avoir lu celle-ci, Alice prit sa baguette et murmura tout en dirigeant sa baguette vers la lettre : _Incendio! _Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lily pour lui parler.

- Lily, ne fait pas attention à ce qu'elle t'écrit, on en a déjà parlé et tu devrais écouter ce qu'on te dit et ne pas te préoccuper de ce que ta sœur te raconte, tu dois voir au-delà! Tu sais très bien que c'est de la jalousie et qu'elle aimerait bien être à ta place.

Lily essuya ses yeux avant de répondre:

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est de ma faute à chaque fois que je reçois une de ses lettres.

Elle finit cette phrase en étouffant un sanglot et Alice la reprit dans ses bras pour la bercer un peu avant de la laisser seule et d'aller se coucher.

- Et ne tarde pas trop ou sinon tu vas t'endormir là, dit Alice.

Elle se retourna et alla se coucher sans attendre la réponse de Lily qui elle le savait ne viendrait pas.

Elle finit par repartir dans ses pensées et s'endormit dans le canapé avec comme dernière image sa sœur ayant un sourire narquois.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, James Potter n'était pas du genre à traîner au lit le matin sauf quand il était en vacances ou qu'il était en bonne compagnie (Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps).

Son réveil sonna comme tous les matins à 6h30 tapante. Sa tête puis sa main émergea de sous la couette pour éteindre le réveil. Il se leva directement et alla prendre sa douche.

Il en ressortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard pour laisser la place à Remus qui venait de se lever.

Ils avaient chacun leur ordre de passage et ce depuis la première année. D'abord James à 6h30. Ensuite venait le tour de Remus à 6h45. Ensuite de Sirius à 7h00 et enfin de Peter à 7h15 et comme les cours commençait à 8h00 ils descendaient tous du dortoir vers 7h30 pour aller déjeuner dans la grande salle.

Mais comme vous vous en doutez, ce serait en effet différent ce matin car James avait rendez-vous avec le Professeur McGonagall en raison de son dernier devoir qui était une catastrophe. Et comme il était un élève brillant, le professeur s'était inquiété de ce désastreux résultat qui ne lui arrivait presque jamais. Mais bon rédigé ce devoir la veille d'une pleine lune ne l'avait aider. Il avait dû le bâcler vu qu'il avait du rejoindre Sirius et Peter pour allait rejoindre Remus qui était un Loup Garou (Il avait était mordu étant tout petit). James, Sirius et Peter étaient devenus des Animagis non déclarés. Donc une fois par mois, James se transformait en Cornedrue son surnom (sa forme animale était un magnifique cerf). Donc il était très stressé comme à chaque fois et sans s'en rendre compte il avait bâclé son questionnaire ce qu'il lui avait valût un D (Désolant).

Quand Remus sortit de la douche et que Sirius allait pour y entrer, James venait de finir d'enfiler son uniforme et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Remus l'interpella juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

- Tu as oublié ton sac James, lui dit tranquillement Remus qui était en train de chercher une paire de chaussettes dans sa valise.

James revint sur ses pas, attrapa son sac et ressortit de la chambre et dévala les escaliers. Juste avant que la porte ne se referme Remus entendit un "merci" et la porte se referma.

James venait d'arriver devant le portrait et s'apprêtait à le franchir lorsqu'un gémissement venant des divans l'arrêta en plein élan. Surpris, il se retourna pour voir qui était la.

Il aperçut d'abord une chevelure rousse avant de reconnaître Lily. Il eut un sourire et s'approcha du divan sur lequel elle était couchée. Il s'accroupit au niveau de son visage et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la réveiller, un nom s'échappa de ses lèvres fines qui le fit s'arrêter net.

- James…

Il avait tant de fois rêver le moment où Lily dirait ces mots. Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça passe quand elle dormait et lui qui allait la réveiller. Elle l'avait murmuré, susurré comme si elle l'avait fait toute sa vie et James ne put retenir le frisson qui le parcourut à cet instant. Il resta quelques secondes figé avant de revenir à lui. Il l'observa alors plus attentivement. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés tout autour du coussin qu'elle tenait parfaitement bien entre ses mains, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte en forme de cœur et laisser échapper un souffle régulier et profond. Ses yeux étaient gonflés signe qu'elle avait pleuré et James se demandait qui avait pu lui faire du mal. Elle avait les jambes légèrement repliées et son haut était sûrement remonté pendant qu'elle se retournait pour prendre une position plus confortable et il pouvait à présent voir le ventre parfaitement plat de Lily.

James ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il posa donc délicatement sa main sur sa joue et la caressa un peu. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Lily. James sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il la vit sourire. Il attendit encore quelque seconde avant d'enfin la réveiller.

- Lily, dit-il tout en la secouant gentiment. Lily réveille-toi, il est 7h30 et on a cour dans une demi heure.

Elle papillonna quelques instants des paupières puis quand elle reconnu James, elle se releva directement et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? Demanda James avec un sourire.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui souriait, elle sentit des papillons dans son ventre.

- Oui, merci de m'avoir réveillé. Ca m'a évité que tout le monde me retrouve ici, endormie.

Elle lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, je n'allais pas laisser une jolie fille comme toi se faire réveiller par une furie qui s'appelle Alice, dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

Lily eut du mal à s'empêcher de rougir et n'y parvint au prix d'un effort suprême. Mais la fin de la phrase de James la ramena sur terre et elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Elle va me tuer, confirma-t-elle, quand elle verra que je n'ai pas dormi dans mon lit.

- Comment sa se fait que tu te sois endormie ici ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Il avait mal aux genoux à force de rester accroupi.

- Oh, dit Lily.

Se remémorant les événements de la nuit dernière ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais aucune ne les franchit.

James, voyant ses yeux commencer à briller, demanda :

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Sur le coup Lily ne sut quoi dire et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quelqu'un les interrompit :

- Lily, mais bon sang, j'aurais dû m'en douter que tu t'endormirais là, j'aurais dû te forcer à me suivre.

Alice venait de dévaler les marches qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Quand elle eut finit son monologue et qu'elle s'aperçut que James était la, elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Oh, salut James, dit-elle.

Celui-ci encore un peu surpris répondit tout de même:

- Salut Alice, comment va Franck?

Celle-ci rougit comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de Franck.

- Très bien merci. Lily, viens prendre une douche ! Les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer. A plus tard James, dit-elle avant de remonter au dortoir.

James regarda l'heure et jura en se rappelant que le Professeur McGonagall l'attendait depuis un bon quart d'heure. Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il se souvint que Lily était toujours là. Il revint sur ses pas et lui dit :

-Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, mon dortoir t'est ouvert.

Celle-ci surprise ne répondit rien et le regarda s'éloigner. Elle sourit alors sentant encore sa main sur sa joue la caressant. A cette pensée son cœur s'accéléra.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

Quand Lily alla en cours ce jour-là, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards en biais à James et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant qu'il faisait de même de son côté. Chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sourire.

Alice et Sirius qui avaient remarqué ce petit manège ne purent s'empêcher de les charrier à longueurs de journées.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et leurs petits manèges continuaient.

Jusqu'au jour ou Lily ne vint pas en cours de la journée.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

Mise à jour du 7 juillet 2009 : Chapitre corrigé par Mily Black un grand merci à elle!

C'est une première pour moi d'écrire sur ce couple, j'espère m'en être bien sortie….

Voilà la première partie de cette histoire. Il y aura en tout 3 parties qui sont déjà écrites. Je posterai toutes les semaines, le lundi.

J'espère que ça vous a plut, dite moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une review ce serait sympa…

Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer?

Bisoux Atchoum16


	2. Partie 2

Réponse au review anonyme:

Camille : voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience! Merci pour te proposer d'être ma Beta mais comme je n'avais pas ton adresse mail je ne pouvais pas te le demander. J'ai trouvé une Beta en la personne de Mily black. Donc merci encore pour ta proposition.

Narcissa Potter: merci d'être venue me lire. Tes propositions étaient intéressantes mais comme tu le liras elles ne sont pas justes. Voici la suite !!

Choupinette : merci pour ta review. Ravi que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture…

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

La chaleur de tes bras

Partie 2

_**«Il n'existe aucun secret qui ne puisse être découvert. On ne peut rien cacher dans le monde civilisé. **__**Notre société est comme un bal masqué, chacun y cache sa véritable nature et elle est révélée par le choix de son masque.» **_

_**(Ralph Waldo Emerson)**_

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

Plusieurs jours passèrent et leurs petits manèges continuaient.

Jusqu'au jour ou Lily ne vint pas en cours de la journée.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

Elle marchait dans le couloir qui la menait au cachot quand un bruit venant d'une classe l'arrêta. Elle alla poser l'oreille contre la porte et écouta attentivement ce qui se passait dans cette salle.

- … faut qu'on arrive à sortir du château, dit une voix grave.

- Ça va pas être facile, dit une deuxième voix. Les préfets n'arrêtent pas de circuler dans tout le château et les professeurs aussi.

Lily décida de ne pas les laisser filer aussi ouvrit-elle la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter les deux garçons présents dans la salle.

Remarquant leurs cravates vertes, Lily se figea et les regarda plus attentivement. Il s'agissait de Rodolphus Lestrange et Evan Rosier. Lily blêmit en voyant le sourire en coin qu'affichait ce dernier.

**Flash-Back**

Lily courait, essayant de semer son poursuiveur mais elle trébucha et s'écroula de tout son long sur le sol d'un couloir désert. Elle essaya de se redresser mais trop tard, car _**il**_ était déjà là, _**il**_ avait réussi à la rattraper.

Evan Rosier se tenait de toute sa hauteur devant elle. Et elle ne put empêcher un frisson de la parcourir.

- Alors, on fait moins la maligne maintenant, dit-il le souffle saccadé d'avoir tant couru.

Lily remarqua la trace de sa main sur la joue de Rosier. Il avait essayait quelques instants plus tôt de mettre sa main un peu trop bas dans le dos de Lily.

Rosier regarda Lily avec dégoût puis il lui attrapa le poignet et la releva d'un coup contre lui avant de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Lily paniqua et essaya une fois de plus de le gifler mais cette fois, il avait anticipé son geste et lui attrapa son bras au vol et le tordit violement dans son dos. Elle entendit un horrible craquement et elle ne put retenir un cri qui la fit se plier en deux.

- Voilà, c'est là que tu dois être… C'est là ta place… A mes pieds, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Et il partit la laissant là. Une fois qu'elle fut sur qu'il ne reviendrait pas, elle se recroquevilla contre le mur et laissa un sanglot s'échapper puis un autre et encore un autre…

Elle ne sut pas pendant combien de temps elle resta là dans ce couloir. Mais quand elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie avec un bandage au bras. L'infirmière ayant vu qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle se dirigea vers elle.

- Heureusement que le Préfet de Serdaigle est passé dans ce couloir ou vous seriez rester la toute la nuit.

Lily constata qu'en effet il faisait encore noir. L'infirmière lui fit boire une potion pour ressouder ses os casser puis elle la laissa se rendormir.

**Fin Flash-Back**

En se remémorant cette scène Lily sentit les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

- Tu veux bien nous laisser Rodolphus, je dois parler à notre Préféte-En-Chef, murmura Rosier d'une voix douce qui lui glaça le sang.

Rodolphus sourit d'un sourire pervers puis se leva et quitta la pièce, non sans lancer :

- Ne l'amoche pas trop ou j'en connaîs un qui ne saura pas très content s'il voyait son état. Et ne tarde pas trop…

En voyant la porte se refermer, Lily comprit que cette fois-ci personne ne viendrait l'aider.

- Comme on se retrouve, dit Rosier tout en se levant.

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et Lily instinctivement recula et se retrouva acculer au mur ne pouvant plus effectuer un seul mouvement.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

James était inquiet. Pire, il en devenait exaspérant. Sirius était au bord de la crise de nerf.

- James, je t'en prie arrête. Ou alors va la chercher, je dirai à Slughorn que tu es à l'infirmerie. De toute façon, il ne reste plus qu'une heure de cours, lui dit-il.

- Tu es sur ? Demanda James. Tu ne vas pas en profiter pour dire des conneries à Slughorn sur mon dos ?

- Mais non, répondit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel et en faisant un imperceptible sourire en coin.

- Tu as intérêt.

- Ne t'en fais pas, intervint Remus. Je le surveillerais.

James soupira, soulagé. Il pouvait compter sur Remus. Lui ne le trahira pas.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

Quand l'heure se termina, James se précipita dehors et se mit à courir en direction de la Salle Commune sous les rires étouffés de Sirius et les soupirs de Remus.

Quand James arriva devant le portrait, il hurla presque pour se faire entendre et surtout pour réveiller la Grosse Dame qui dormait profondément.

- VICTOIRE !

La Grosse Dame fit un bon dans son cadre et regarda James qui était planté devant le portrait.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

James qui était resté jusque là patient, explosa carrément.

- CA FAIT UN QUART D'HEURE QUE J'ESSAIE DE VOUS REVEILLER POUR ENTRER DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE !!

La Grosse Dame avait les yeux grands ouverts puis aussi soudainement, ils se plissèrent.

- Pas la peine d'employer ce ton avec moi Mr. Potter ou là c'est sur que vous n'entrerez pas. Le mot de passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

James respira un grand coup, puis répondit :

- Victoire.

Elle lui fit un sourire et le portrait s'ouvrit. James s'y engouffra aussitôt. Il s'arrêta et chercha une chevelure bien particulière. Il s'avança dans la Salle et regarda un peu partout. Lorsque son regard tomba sur le fauteuil le plus proche de lui et qu'il y vit Lily endormie là, il ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement franchir ses lèvres. Il s'avança vers elle et remarqua que son bras pendait en dehors du fauteuil. Il y avait quelques marques bleuâtres au niveau de son poignet et une lettre dans sa main. Les yeux de James se voilèrent à cette vue, il s'empara aussi délicatement que possible de la lettre, la déplia et la lut sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qu'il y trouverait.

_Ma chère Sang-De-Bourbe,_

_J'espérais que notre petite altercation d'hier soir pendant ta ronde ne t'avait pas trop marquée. Mais vu ton absence de ce matin, j'en déduis que oui. Ne t'en fais pas ces marques au poignet s'en vont avec un simple sort. Maintenant j'ai quelque chose à te suggérer : ne t'avise jamais plus de me parler comme tu l'as fait hier soir ou là je t'en voudrais encore plus. J'espère que le message est passé._

_Evan Rosier_

Le poing de James se ferma, écrasant en même temps la lettre et son regard se posa sur le visage de Lily qui avait comme la dernière fois les yeux gonflés.

Son regard se posa alors sur l'horloge et vit qu'on allait bientôt sonner la fin des cours. Il regarda de nouveau Lily et prit une décision. Il ne voulait pas que les autres la voient dans cet état. Il passa donc un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos et la souleva

Lily grogna dans son sommeil et se positionna plus confortablement. James sourit en la voyant se blottir ainsi et il ne put empêcher un rire de s'échapper lorsqu'il entendit Lily soupirer contre lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva au dortoir et qu'il vit le désordre qui y régnait, il jura. Il regarda Lily puis alla la poser sur son lit, il lui enleva ses chaussures puis remonta les couvertures sur son corps. Elle se retourna dans son sommeil et attrapa l'oreiller pour le serrer contre elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

James la regarda un instant attendri puis entreprit de nettoyer un peu le dortoir avant que Lily ne le voie dans cet état…

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

James ayant fini de nettoyer le dortoir s'attaqua à ses devoirs, une fois ceux-ci faits, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il alla donc s'asseoir sur son lit et se contenta de regarder Lily dormir.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps, il resta là, à simplement la regarder dormir. Mais quand il reprit contact avec la réalité, il remarqua que le dortoir était plongé dans le noir et les rideaux de son baldaquin tirés. Il essaya de se redresser mais remarqua qu'un poids l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit la tête de Lily posée sur son torse. James sourit et regarda sa table de chevet pour prendre ses lunettes. En les prenant, il remarqua un morceau de parchemin, il le prit pour le lire :

_Comme nous avons vu que tu étais en très bonne compagnie, nous avons préféré ne pas vous réveille__r, nous t'avons laissé quelques sandwiches pour vous au cas où vous auriez faim._

_Sirius_

James toujours souriant, vit au pied de son lit, un petit paquet venant de la cuisine. Il se dégagea des bras de Lily, prit les sandwichs et en mangea quelques uns pour combler sa faim.

Quand il eut fini de manger, il regarda Lily dormir. Elle tenait fermement son oreiller ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de son visage. James la trouva magnifique. Il sourit.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

Lily était bien.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle soupira et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Aussitôt une délicieuse odeur l'envahit. Une odeur d'homme. _**Son**_ odeur. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. S'étonnant de cette odeur sur son oreiller, elle tâtonna sa table de chevet pour regarder l'heure. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en sentant autre chose que sa table de chevet. Elle passa plus doucement sa main sur cette chose mystérieuse qui se trouvait dans son lit. SON LIT!

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec de magnifiques yeux marron. Elle se redressa assez vite et inspecta autour d'elle en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas du tout dans son dortoir. Elle baissa donc la tête et remarqua que ses mains tenaient toujours l'oreiller de James, elle le lâcha aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

James qui s'attendait plutôt à une crise, fut surpris de la voir si calme.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu en cours de la journée, je me suis inquiété donc j'ai séché le dernier cours pour venir voir ce que tu avais Je t'ai trouvée dans la Salle Commune endormie, les cours allaient se finir, je ne voulais pas que les gens te voient comme ça, dit-il très vite.

Il avait baissé les yeux à la fin de son petit discours, Lily le trouva très mignon à cet instant.

- Merci, dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire. Quelle heure est-il ?

James se tourna et essaya d'attraper son réveil. Pendant ce temps, Lily eut le temps de voir qu'il portait un boxer et son t-shirt de l'équipe de Quidditch Gryffondor. Elle rougit aussitôt en contemplant ses vêtements. Il avait du la trouver ridicule avec son vieux short rouge et la blouse en bretelle blanche qu'elle portait.

- Il est 1h du matin, dit James tout en se retournant vers elle.

Il vit qu'elle avait les joues rouges et se demanda aussitôt pourquoi elle était gênée.

- Ça va ? Tu es toute rouge…

Ce fut pire. Son visage s'enflamma et elle détourna la tête pour ne pas que James la voie dans cet état.

- Oui ça va. Est-ce que je peux utiliser votre salle de bain ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sur vas-y, répondit-il.

Elle enleva les couvertures de ses jambes et se précipita aussi vite que possible sans que ça paraisse suspect vers la salle de bain.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

James la regarda s'éloigner ne quittant pas du regard ces magnifiques jambes.

Puis il se souvint de ses horribles marques qu'elle avait au poignet et décida que dès qu'elle reviendrait, il l'interrogerait et irait étriper Rosier.

Quand sa main avait tâtonné son torse, puis l'avait caressé doucement, il avait cru que son cœur allait exploser. Puis il l'avait vu se réveiller le regard perdu se demandant sans doute où elle était.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le retour de Lily. Elle s'assit timidement sur le lit puis mit aussi vite que possible la couverture sur ses jambes. James la regarda faire, amusé de la voir si gênée.

- Est-ce que tu as faim? Lui demanda-t-il. Les autres nous ont ramené quelques sandwiches.

Un gargouillement lui répondit. Il éclata de rire, puis lui tendit la nourriture qu'elle avala sans discuter. James la laissa manger puis quand elle eut fini, il décida d'engager la conversation qui, il le savait, allait être difficile. Heureusement, il avait jeté un sortilège d'insonorisation, on ne sait jamais si elle décidait de crier.

- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, commença James.

Lily le regarda intriguée, tout en continuant de manger.

- J'ai lu la lettre.

Lily s'étrangla avec son sandwich. Elle regarda James les yeux grands ouverts. _**Il avait osé!**_

- Tu as quoi? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

- J'ai lu la lettre que tu avais dans la main quand je t'ai trouvé dans la Salle Commune, répéta-t-il.

James vit avec horreur ses beaux yeux se remplir de larmes, devenant de plus en plus brillants au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un est au courant? L'as-tu au moins dit à Alice? Murmura James.

Elle fit signe de la tête que non, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues. James, n'en pouvant plus, la prit dans ses bras. Il essuya ses yeux de ses pouces et la serra contre lui.

Lily se laissa complètement aller dans ses bras, évacuant la peine de ces derniers jours. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un des deux ne parle. Ses sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Questionna de nouveau James, se promettant de faire endurer mille et une souffrances à Rosier dès qu'il aurait mit la main dessus.

- J'avais peur, il a dit qu'il ferait pire si jamais j'en parlais à quelqu'un et en particulier toi, répondit-elle sa gorge se nouant à nouveau.

- Quand est-ce que ça a commencé? Demanda James.

Lily soupira dans ses bras, s'écartant un peu de lui puis lui répondit:

- Un mois.

James ne put empêcher un juron de franchir ses lèvres.

- Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler, ou en parler à Alice au moins. Tu n'aurais pas dû garder ça pour toi, soupira-t-il en la serrant de nouveau dans ses bras.

- J'avais peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de pire, murmura-t-elle.

- Il ne te fera plus de mal, Lily, je te protégerai, lui dit-il.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes. James retournait cette histoire dans sa tête. Rosier allait payer très cher de s'en être pris à Lily. Foi de Maraudeurs, il payerait….

- Est-ce que tu as mal ? Demanda-t-il à Lily en lui prenant doucement le poignet.

-Un peu, dit-elle. Beaucoup moins qu'avant en tout cas.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait d'autres blessures? Demanda James.

-Oui, dans le bas de mon dos, dit-elle en un souffle. Le bleu est resté une semaine.

- Montre-moi, lui dit-il.

Elle se crispa un peu. « Il ne te fera rien. Aie confiance. ». Elle se tourna et remonta le bas de sa blouse pour lui montrer la trace jaunâtre qui lui restait.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

James retint son souffle au moment où Lily remonta sa blouse pour lui montrer. Elle avait la peau claire et il remarqua quelques grains de beauté à des endroits où il eut très envie de poser ses lèvres. Elle avait une chute de rein à damner un saint. Il avança doucement sa main et toucha du bout des doigts la légère trace jaune du bleu que Rosier lui avait fait. Il sentit des frissons se former sur son passage.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu as les mains froides, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle se tourna vers lui tout en rabaissant sa blouse. Il la regarda se remettre sous les couvertures et se rapprocher de lui.

- La prochaine fois que je croise Rosier dans un couloir, je lui éclate sa tête, annonça James à Lily.

Lily retint un hoquet et bégaya :

- Si tu … si tu fais ça, il va savoir… que… que… que je t'ai tout raconté et ce… et ce sera pire qu'avant…

James la regarda, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait lui dire pour la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il faudra juste t'arranger pour ne plus traîner seule dans les couloirs. Je suis sur que les garçons seront ravis de t'accompagner à la Bibliothèque, à la Grande Salle, à la Salle Commune, bien sur en cours ce sera moi ou Alice. Et pour tes rondes, je t'accompagnerai, ajouta-t-il.

Lily écoutait, les yeux grands ouverts et amusée de tous les stratagèmes qu'il mettait en place pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve seule une seule seconde. Même pour aller au toilette !

- James, l'interrompit Lily, je trouve ça très gentil de ta part ce que tu veux faire mais je ne crois pas en valoir la peine….

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #


	3. Partie 3

Réponse au reviews anonyme :

Choupinette: Merci beaucoup pour ta review!! Moi aussi je rêve de James en garde du corps personnel… Voici la suite!

Mallia:Merci pour tes deux reviews! Voilà la suite!

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

La chaleur de tes bras

Partie 3

**« Il est inutile de fuir ces faiblesses, il faut les affronter ou périr. Et quitte à les affronter, autant le faire tout de suite et aussi directement que possible. »**

**(Robert Louis Stevenson)**

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

Lily écoutait, les yeux grands ouverts et amusée de tous les stratagèmes qu'il mettait en place pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve seule une seule seconde. Même pour aller au toilette !

- James, l'interrompis Lily, je trouve ça très gentil de ta part ce que tu veux faire mais je ne crois pas en valoir la peine….

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

James fut abasourdi par ce que Lily venait de dire. Ne pas en valoir la peine ? Bien sur qu'elle en valait la peine ! Même plus que ça ! Il ferait et donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit heureuse et lui fasse ce sourire qu'il aimait tant.

- Bien sur que oui, Lily, tu en vaux la peine ! S'exclama-t-il. Plus que ça même. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que cette brute ne t'approche plus à moins de cinquante mètres.

James eut alors le plaisir de la voir rougir. Et la ce fut plus fort que lui, il la serra dans ses bras.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien que dans ses bras. Elle décida d'ailleurs de lui faire remarquer.

- Je me sens bien la, murmura-t-elle tout en commençant à s'endormir. Je me sens même très bien.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit au creux de ses bras. James la regarda dormir quelques instants avant de fermer à son tour les yeux.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis cette fameuse nuit avec toutes ces révélations et James avait tenu parole. Jamais Lily ne s'était retrouvée une seule seconde seule de toute la journée. Le matin bien sur elle était avec Alice et se rendait en cours avec celle-ci. James les accompagnait en cours avec le reste des Maraudeurs, après les cours elle était à la bibliothèque avec Remus à réviser pour ses Aspics et le soir elle faisait sa ronde avec James.

Celui-ci préparait avec un soin tout particulier sa vengeance sur Evan Rosier. Il allait amèrement le regretter. S'en prendre à Lily sous le nez de James ne resterait pas impuni, foi de Maraudeur. Il avait une idée très précise en tête et comptait bien sur, sur l'aide de ses amis.

- Rosier va s'en mordre les doigts, s'était exclamé Sirius.

James n'avait fait qu'approuver d'un léger signe de tête, la mémoire encore pleine des images de la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Lily, le réveil avait été très agréable. De douce caresse sur son torse l'avait forcé à ouvrir les yeux et il avait rencontré les plus beaux yeux du monde.

- Il faut que je retourne dans mon dortoir ou les filles vont s'inquiéter… surtout Alice, lui avait-elle dit.

James n'avait fait que grogner un vague « d'accord » avant de replonger sous la couette. Puis il avait entendu son rire cristallin et avait senti de douces lèvres se poser avec délicatesse à la commissure de ses lèvres, légères comme un papillon. Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement et vit Lily les joues rouges. Celle-ci lui avait fait un timide sourire, s'était levée et s'était dirigée vers la sortie du dortoir légèrement rêveuse.

- On se voit au petit déjeuner, avait-elle ajoutée avant de quitter définitivement le dortoir des Maraudeurs.

James s'était passé une main sur les lèvres, sentant encore la texture de ce baiser.

Une tape sur le dos de la part de Remus le fit revenir à l'instant présent. Se sentant légèrement idiot de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de rêverie sur une belle rousse, James se redressa et fit mine de s'intéresser au cours tout en jetant de temps à autre de légers coups d'œil vers Lily.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

Lily se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers la classe de Métamorphose où elle avait oublié son livre de cours et elle en avait absolument besoin pour son devoir. Elle avait miraculeusement convaincu Alice de la laisser seule cinq petites minutes. La Préféte-En-Chef hâta le pas en direction de la salle de cours qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, tout en repensant à son geste quelques matins plus tôt. Elle avait failli embrasser James. Il avait été tellement mignon, là, à se réveiller les cheveux en bataille avec quelques mèches qui lui collait au front que ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas allée au bout et ne l'avait pas embrassé. Elle avait vu son air surpris et en avait été ravie.

Tout en pensant à ce merveilleux souvenir, elle entra dans la salle de cours récupéra son livre et ressortit tout en prenant la direction de la Grande Salle.

C'était sans compter sur Rosier qui s'avançait droit vers elle. Lily ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, plongée dans ses pensées. Tout ce qu'elle remarqua fut le choc lorsqu'elle le percuta de plein fouet, que tous ses livres lui échappèrent des mains et s'étalèrent sur le carrelage de marbre du couloir. Elle se pencha pour les ramasser tout en commençant à s'excuser.

-Je suis désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes…

- Espèce de Sang-De-Bourbe ! Tu ne peux donc pas faire attention où tu vas?! L'interrompit Rosier de sa voix glaciale.

Lily se figea en reconnaissant cette voix. Elle releva lentement la tête tout en priant pour que ce ne soit pas lui. Malheureusement la réalité était bien là. C'était bien Rosier. Elle commença à paniquer tout en se dépêchant de ramasser ses livres. Quant elle les eut tous dans ses mains, elle essaya de passer devant le Seprentard pour continuer son chemin mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

- Excuse-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Lily s'apprêta à lui cracher à la figure où il pouvait allait mettre ses excuses lorsqu'une main s'abattue sur sa joue. Le choc lui fit lâcher les livres qu'elle venait tout juste de ramasser.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

James mangeait tranquillement à la table des Gryffondor, exaspéré des plaisanteries de ses amis au sujet de sa rêverie en classe de Métamorphose.

- Le petit Jamesie est amoureux Remus ! S'exclama-t-il s'appropriant quelques regards appréciateurs et soupires de la part de quelques filles. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ! James devient un homme !

Remus et Peter ne purent s'empêcher de rire suite à cette phrase. James, quant à lui, l'écoutait sans prêter trop attention à ce qu'il racontait, les yeux fixés sur les portes de la Grande Salle pour guetter l'arrivée de Lily. Lorsqu'il vit Alice franchir les doubles porte seule, James sut immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Son regard se porta à la table des Serpentard cherchant des yeux Rosier qui bien sur n'était pas là.

Il se leva aussitôt de sa chaise et partit à la rencontre d'Alice.

- Où est Lily? Demanda-t-il oubliant toute forme de politesse.

Alice, surprise par cette apparition, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Elle avait oubliée son livre de Métamorphose en classe. Elle m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre donc je… James!

N'ayant pas prit la peine d'écouter jusqu'au bout, celui-ci courait à en perdre haleine en direction de la classe de Métamorphose. Arrivé au coin du couloir, il entendit le son mat de livres qui tombent par terre. Ce qu'il vit en tournant au coin du couloir le glaça sur place : Lily se tenant la joue, ses livres par terre, les larmes roulant sur ces joues et Rosier se tenant devant elle.

Il était de dos, donc ne il ne vit pas James foncer sur lui. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. La rage animait ses traits. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, chose qui chez lui signifiait qu'il était très en colère.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, dit Rosier un sourire mauvais au lèvres. Potter vient à la rescousse de sa chère Sang-De-Bourbe.

Les yeux de James se voilèrent et il attrapa Rosier à la gorge tout en parlant.

- Ecoute-moi bien Rosier, commença James. Si jamais tu retouches à un seul de ses cheveux, ou que tu lèves de nouveau la main sur elle, tu peux être certain que ce qui va suivre, sera encore pire que ce qu'il va se passer maintenant.

Il eut à peine terminé sa phrase, qu'il lâcha Rosier tout en lui envoyant son poing dans la figure. James sentit un horrible craquement au niveau de son nez et en éprouva une très grande satisfaction.

La douleur que ressentit Rosier à cet instant fut telle qu'il porta ses mains à son nez pour arrêter le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez cassé. Pendant ce cours instant d'inattention, il ne vit pas le second coup venir. Une seconde douleur pire que la première le saisit et il tomba par terre à quatre pattes. Il releva la tête s'attendant à voir James mais il fut surpris de voir Lily en face de lui ses yeux lui lançant des éclairs.

James qui n'avait pas prévu ce coup, se sentit très mal pour Rosier. En effet, Lily n'y avait pas été doucement. Elle lui avait flanqué un coup de genou en plein dans les parties intimes.

- J'espère que tu vas retenir la leçon, Rosier, dit Lily de sa voix la plus traînante.

James sentit un sourire venir s'épanouir sur ses lèvres au ton qu'avait prit la voix de Lily.

- Tu ferais bien d'écouter ce qu'elle dit, rajouta James.

James attrapa ensuite Lily par le bras, ramassa ses livres et l'entraîna à sa suite dans un dédale de couloir.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

Lily était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait frappé Rosier. Elle réalisa à cet instant la portée de son geste. Elle allait devoir faire très attention dans les jours à venir. Ne plus se balader seule surtout.

Ne se sentant pas trop en sécurité, elle se rapprocha de James en posant la tête sur son épaule. Celui-ci au début surpris, sourit doucement et passa le bras par-dessus son épaule en la rapprochant de lui.

- Je suis désolée, dit Lily.

James arrêta net de marcher et pencha la tête pour regarder Lily.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- J'aurais dû t'écouter et ne pas renvoyer Alice, j'aurais dû accepter qu'elle vienne avec moi récupérer ce fichu livre, répondit Lily en baissant les yeux.

- Eh, ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-il tout en lui relevant le menton. Tu avais parfaitement le droit de vouloir être seule quelques minutes.

- Oui mais…, commença-t-elle.

- Chut, ne t'accuse pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire, lui dit doucement James.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques instants, se contentant de se fixer l'un l'autre. Lily commença à perdre pied dans ses yeux noisette et cela sembla être son cas à lui aussi car elle le vit déglutir difficilement. Elle vit ses yeux faire plusieurs allers-retours entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Son cœur manqua un battement à cette constatation. Elle avait _**envie **_qu'il l'embrasse là maintenant, en plein milieu de ce couloir et à la vue de tous. C'est pourquoi elle ne se retint pas et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

James crut que son cœur allait exploser suite à cette acte délibérer de la part de Lily. Elle l'avait _**embrassé**_ et de son plein gré ! Il ne réagit pas sur le coup et sentit cette douce sensation disparaître. Il vit ensuite Lily partir. Comprenant que son inactivité ait pu provoqué cette fuite, il se mit à sa poursuite.

- Lily attends! Cria James.

Il lui coura après quelques minutes et finit par la rattraper tout en lui attrapant le poignet, la forçant à s'arrêter. Il la retourna et vit l'air triste qu'elle affichait.

- Je suis désolée, commença à dire Lily, je n'aurais pas dû t'…

Elle fut brusquement coupée dans sa tirade par les lèvres de James. Il se sentit immédiatement repartir sur son petit nuage. Les lèvres de Lily étaient tellement douces. Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait et qu'elle ne fut pas sa satisfaction quand il la sentit répondre avidement à son baiser. Il sentit ses mains remonter doucement le long de ses bras. L'une d'elle finit dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur sa nuque. Elle passait et repassait sa main dans cette chevelure qui lui plaisait beaucoup apparemment.

James recula, se prit les pieds dans quelques livres de Lily qu'elle avait lâché sur la surprise, leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour rire de la situation et se retrouvèrent pour un nouveau baiser plus fougueux. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à ce que son corps entre en contact avec le mur. Lily appuyée sur lui, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'autre étant dans son dos lui procurant de douces caresses. Lily gémit et James se sentit soudain très fier de lui et très inspiré. Sa langue taquina les lèvres de Lily qui s'écartèrent aussitôt pour laisser l'entrée libre à James. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et leurs cerveaux se mirent sur pause.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps il restèrent là, à s'embrasser, se caresser mais ce dont il se souviendrait fut ce sifflement. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent aussitôt et d'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent la tête dans la même direction. Un attroupement c'était formé dans le couloir. James remarqua immédiatement Sirius un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il sut immédiatement que c'était lui qui avait sifflé. James regarda les autres étudiants qui les regardaient soit les yeux grands ouverts pour les plus jeunes, soit dégoûtés et en colère pour certaines filles ou encore envieux pour certains garçons qui regardèrent trop longtemps Lily avec un regard appréciateur aux yeux de James. Sirius porta le coup de grâce :

- Prenez-vous une chambre!

Certains éclatèrent de rire.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

Lily sentit son visage se réchauffer, signe qu'elle rougissait. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la position dans laquelle elle était avec James. Elle avait ses mains qui étaient parties en vadrouille sous sa chemise, elle avait même été jusqu'à défaire sa cravate ! Elle le trouva très attirant tout d'un coup et l'envie de l'embrasser encore la prit mais elle parvint à se contrôler.

Elle ne devait pas être à son avantage non plus à en juger par les regards des garçons qu'elle sentait sur elle. En baissant la tête, elle remarqua que sa cravate était elle aussi détachée et les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts. Et les mains de James… Elle se sentit rougir encore une fois en sentant où elles se trouvaient. L'une d'elle était sur sa cuisse en dessous de sa jupe et l'autre sur son ventre sous sa chemise.

Elle cacha sa tête dans le cou de James pour échapper à tous ses regards. Elle le sentit resserrer son étreinte qu'il avait sur elle.

- Vous avez rien d'autre à faire, comme je sais pas moi, vos devoirs par exemple, dit James d'une voix assez froide.

James, en tant que Préfet-En-Chef avec Lily, jouissait d'une autorité et d'une forte popularité sur les autres élèves.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans le couloir mais les élèves obéirent à leur Préfet et prirent la direction de la Salle Commune. Lily était sur que avant demain matin tout le monde serait au courant de ce qu'ils avaient vu dans ce couloir. Et que la question qu'ils se poserait tous serait : forment-ils oui ou non un couple à présent? Lily n'en était pas encore tout à fait sure mais l'espérait… surtout après ces baisers. Elle en redemandait.

Tous les élèves étaient partis sauf bien entendu Sirius, Remus, Alice et Peter.

- Eh ben dis donc, vous perdez pas de temps, déclara Alice avec un grand sourire.

Lily releva la tête tout en l'entendant parler. Elle lui sourit timidement.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu es parti sans rien nous dire? Demanda Remus.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily, elle avait de nouveau baissé les yeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tenir ça pour elle. La Préféte-En-Chef entreprit donc de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé. A la fin du récit, Lily vit Alice partir en courant vers leur Salle Commune. Elle savait qu'elle lui en voulait.

- Tu devrais aller la voir, lui dit doucement James tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Lily le regarda de ses yeux émeraude brillant. Elle acquiesça et commença à se dégager de ses bras et partir, mais c'était sans compter sur James qui la rattrapa, la retourna et lui vola un rapide baiser avant de la laisser partir.

Lily entra dans la Salle Commune sous les regards de tous les autres élèves. Certains garçons la sifflèrent mais elle les arrêta tout de suite :

- Le prochain que je surprends en train de refaire ce simple son, est bon pour avoir une semaine entière de retenue ! C'est bien clair ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la réponse et reprit la direction de son dortoir sous les yeux médusés de plusieurs élèves et ceux des Maraudeurs qui venaient de rentrer dans la Salle Commune.

Elle entra dans le dortoir et remarqua Alice qui était couchée sur son lit un livre à la main. Lily sut tout de suite qu'elle faisait semblant de lire. Elle décida d'engager directement la conversation sur le sujet qui fâche.

- Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit à propos de Rosier, mais il m'avait promis que si je disais quelque chose à quelqu'un ça allait être pire. Tu n'imagines pas le mois que je viens de passer. Je voulais te le dire je t'assure.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Lily, dit Alice tout en baissant son livre. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il a fallut que James court te rejoindre pour que je comprenne que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Lily soupira, soulagée que son amie ne lui en veuille pas. Elle alla la rejoindre sur son lit et la serra dans ses bras.

- Maintenant, dit Alice. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé avec James.

Lily piqua un fard mais lui raconta en détail ce qui s'était passé depuis Rosier à tout le monde les trouvant dans le couloir.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

Info : il y aura quatre parties finalement, vu que je trouvais celle-ci trop longue, je l'ai coupée en deux. Donc à la semaine prochaine.


	4. Partie 4

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

Malliia: Merci je fais de mon mieux concernant l'écriture. Je ne pensais pas recevoir autant de reviews !! Voilà la suite !!

Choupinette: Et tu n'as pas tout vu! :P Merci pour cette review!! Voici la suite et fin!! Bonne lecture!

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

La chaleur de tes bras

Partie 4

_**« Il y a de nombreux moyen de trouver le bonheur. En compagnie de ses bons amis. En ayant le sentiment d'avoir aidé quelqu'un à réaliser un de ses rêves. En ayant la promesse d'un nouvel espoir. Il faut s'accorder le droit d'être heureux. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais combien de temps on va rester heureux. »**_

_**(One Tree Hill)**_

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

Allongé de tout son long sur son lit, ne portant pour unique vêtement un boxer noir. James réfléchissait à ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure avec Lily. Ils s'étaient embrassés et pas qu'un peu au vu de leur état et des réactions des autres. Qu'en était-il cependant de leur relation? Etaient-ils ensemble? Etait-ce une erreur? Il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Pour lui, il était en couple mais pour Lily qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?

- Oh Cornedrue, je t'en prie arrête de te tracasser avec ça. Elle t'aime, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, lui dit Sirius depuis son lit. N'est-ce pas Remus?

Ils étaient tout les quatre dans le dortoir, chacun sur son lit. Finalement James n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide pour sa vengeance, Lily s'en était chargée.

- En tout cas, elle ressent quelque chose pour toi c'est sur, affirma Remus.

James sentit un poids en moins s'envoler de ses épaules suite au soutien que ses amis lui apportaient dans cette situation.

- Merci les amis, dit James. Bon je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué après cette journée.

- C'est vrai qu'après tes exploits avec Lily, tu dois être fatigué, le charria Sirius.

Pour unique réponse celui-ci se reçu un oreiller en pleine figure. James tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et se coucha sous les couvertures.

Peu de temps après, il entendit des coups frappés à la porte de leur dortoir et quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvrit. Il l'entendit Sirius s'exclamer :

- Ça alors! Pile à l'heure Lily, James vient de se coucher !

James se redressa brusquement et écarta les rideaux pour voir une Lily morte de honte, les joues rouges devant un Sirius fier de son petit effet.

- Sirius ! Laisse la tranquille, intervint Remus.

James le remercia du regard et fit signe à Lily de le rejoindre sur son lit à l'abri des regards indiscrets de ces camarades de chambre. Lily rougit encore plus mais avança à petits pas dans la chambre et rejoignit James sur son lit. Celui-ci vit parfaitement le clin d'œil que lui fit Sirius. Il se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Il referma les rideaux de son lit et se tourna vers Lily. Elle fixait son torse les joues rouges et James pour son plus grand bonheur la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Ce simple geste suffit à James pour qu'il comprenne qu'il lui faisait de l'effet et pas qu'un peu apparemment. Elle s'apprêta à parler mais il l'interrompit d'un geste.

- Attends, dit-il. Il prit sa baguette et lança un « Assudiarto » pour que personne n'entende ce qui allait se dire. Voilà.

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'elle portait une simple nuisette noir qui lui allait à ravir. Il allait avoir du mal à na pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite.

- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Dans ce couloir, dit Lily très vite.

James ne fit qu'acquiescer. Complètement fasciné par ses lèvres.

- Ecoute, je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre, poursuivit Lily ne remarquant pas que James l'écoutait à moitié, mais…

Elle hésita, c'est ce qui ramena James à la réalité.

- Mais ? L'encouragea-t-il.

Lily prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

- J'ai adoré ça et j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup recommencer.

Ses joues prirent comme à leurs habitudes une jolie teinte rouge que James trouva adorable. Puis il prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait _**adoré**_ ça ! Et aimerait beaucoup _**recommencer **_avec _**lui **_! James sentit un énorme sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Comme la fois précédente son cœur explosa. Ses lèvres happèrent celles de Lily qui émit un gémissement étouffé quand James passa une main dans ses cheveux en la tirant vers lui, la faisant passer sur lui, une jambe de chaque coté. Ils arrêtèrent le baiser par manque de souffle. Lily colla son front à celui de James et lui demanda :

- Ça veut dire que nous sommes ensemble ? Parce que ne compte pas sur moi pour recommencer _**ça**_ si ce n'est pas le cas.

James la regarda abasourdi qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore compris.

- Je t'aime Lily et après ce qui s'est passé dans ce couloir je t'aime encore plus, déclara-t-il.

Il la vit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur suite à cette déclaration. James eut un petit sourire et lui vola un baiser tout en répétant :

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, …

Chaque « je t'aime » était ponctué d'un baiser. Au fur et un mesure de ses baisers qui devenait de plus en plus passionnés, ils perdirent complètement pied.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

Lily était au paradis. Ses sensations étaient si fantastiques. La bouche de James faisait des merveilles. Tout en embrassant son cou, ses mains remontèrent pour se nicher dans ses cheveux pour lui offrir le plus exquis des baisers. Il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de Lily qui étouffa un gémissement de pur plaisir. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, James descendit à nouveau vers son cou, ses mains redescendirent le long du corps de Lily et se posèrent sur ses jambes où il remonta le long de celle-ci jusqu'à arriver en dessous de cette nuisette qui le gênait énormément.

James attrapa Lily et la retourna sur le lit tout en s'allongeant sur elle et en l'embrassant. Sa main remonta encore un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse et il décida qu'il était temps de la lui enlever. Il se redressa donc et entreprit de relever la nuisette sur son ventre qu'il embrassa. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Il entreprit de lui enlever le reste de ce vêtement et vit qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple culotte rouge en dessous. Cette vision enivra James. Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et l'embrassa. Lily soupira en sentant enfin sa peau nue contre celle de James. Elle se mit à caresser ce torse qui le narguait depuis un certain temps. Ses mains allait et venait sur son corps qu'elle trouva magnifique.

Elle se redressa légèrement après un énième baiser qui venait de lui retourner la tête, et entreprit d'enlever le seul vêtement qui lui rester, c'est-à-dire son boxeur. Quand il se retrouva nu devant elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être intimidée et cela la calma quelque peu.

- Tu as peur? demanda James tout en parcourant la peau de son coup de léger baiser.

- Non, je suis juste un peu intimidée, tu sais. C'est ma première fois, répondit-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily, je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Tout en continuant ses caresses, il lui enleva le dernier vêtement qui la recouvrait. Quand elle fut nue devant lui, il la trouva magnifique ainsi allongée dans son lit, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, les yeux brillant.

- Tu es très belle, lui dit-il la voix rauque.

Lily sourit et l'attrapa par la nuque pour lui offrir un baiser dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Elle sentit que James lui écarter les jambes et elle se laissa faire tout en ayant une légère appréhension, de ce qui allait se passer. James se positionna confortablement au dessus d'elle tout en essayant de ne pas l'écraser.

Il l'embrassa tout en entrant doucement en elle. Lily retint un cri qui fut étouffé par les lèvres de James qui l'embrassa doucement pour la rassurer. Il entama ensuite un mouvement de va et vient et Lily oublia la douleur au profit des sensations.

Ils étaient sous les couvertures et transpiraient abondamment. On entendait plus que des gémissements et des murmures.

James sentit qu'il était bientôt sur le point d'atteindre le point de non retour donc il accéléra légèrement le mouvement et atteignit enfin l'orgasme. Lily le sentit s'écraser sur elle, pour une première fois, c'était très réussi. Elle était entièrement satisfaite du plaisir que James lui avait apporté.

- Est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda James tout en prenant appui sur ces bras pour la regarder.

Elle avait les yeux brillants.

- Très bien, murmura-t-elle tout en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

James baissa légèrement la tête et embrassa sa main. Elle ne put retenir un rire. Lily sentit qu'il se retirait d'elle et bascula à coté. Elle se sentit alors comme abandonnée et alla se pelotonner contre lui. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment se contentant d'apprécier la présence de l'autre.

Ce fut Lily qui rompit le première ce silence:

- James?

- Mmh, il somnolait légèrement.

- Je t'aime, lui dit Lily en l'embrassant légèrement sur le torse.

Elle vit un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en le lui disant maintenant. Ça faisait tellement cliché mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire ? Elle était bien, là, dans ses bras, prête à s'endormir. Elle sentit qu'il se mettait légèrement sur le côté, elle redressa donc la tête et rencontra ses yeux noisette.

- Je t'aime aussi Lily, dit-il tout en lui volant un baiser. Ont devraient s'habiller un peu au cas ou Sirius aimerait nous faire un réveil surprise demain.

Lily acquiesça et enfila le t-shirt de James qui traîner au pied de son lit et remit sa culotte. Tandis que James remit son boxer et ils se couchèrent à nouveau sous les draps.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent heureux d'être enfin ensemble.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

James grogna et se retourna sur le côté pour fuir celui qui essayait de le réveiller. Il entendit un rire puis sentit des lèvres se poser sur son cou et picorer celui-ci de petits baisers.

-James, murmura une voix. Réveille-toi…

Il papillonna un peu des yeux avant de rencontrer deux émeraudes. Il sourit légèrement et se redressa un peu pour embrasser ses lèvres si tentantes même au réveil.

- Bonjour, dit-il après ce petit câlin matinal. Bien dormi?

Lily se redressa.

- Comme un bébé et toi? Répondit-elle.

- Pareil, dit-il toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Au moment où il allait de nouveau l'embrasser. Il entendit le rideau de son lit s'ouvrir. Il soupira et tourna la tête vers l'intrus qui n'était autre que….

- Sirius ! S'exclama James.

Lily plongea sous les couvertures sous les rires et les cris de Sirius et James.

- Eh Remus, viens voir ça ! Notre James est vraiment devenu un homme cette nuit. Tu te rends compte ! Dit Sirius sans reprendre son souffle.

- Tu es content Sirius ? Tu viens de leur gâcher leur réveil ! Tu es vraiment intenable, déclara Remus.

- Sur ce coup je suis d'accord avec Remus, affirma Peter.

James, de plus en plus affligé par le comportement de son ami, referma les rideaux d'un coup sec sous les rires des deux autres. Il se tourna ensuite vers la forme que formait Lily sous la couette et écarta un peu celle-ci pour découvrir une Lily morte de honte.

- C'est bon, ils nous dérangeront plus, lui dit-il.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils m'ont vue comme ça, dit-elle tout en se redressant.

- Moi aussi, murmura James dans sa barbe.

Il se recoucha en entraînant Lily avec lui. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire avec plaisir et approfondi même cet instant en faisant pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche de James qui émit un gémissement rauque face à cette intrusion fort plaisante. Lorsqu'il mirent fin au baiser, il restèrent quelques instant sans parler. Puis James prit la parole au bout de quelques instants.

- On va devoir se lever, dit-il tout en ayant l'air de vouloir hiberner pendant huit mois dans ce lit avec elle.

- Ou on pourrait rester ici le temps que les autres partent. On est samedi de toute façon, dit Lily.

- Tu es sur ? Demanda James.

- Absolument, répondit-elle. Et puis je suis bien ici. Dans la chaleur, la chaleur de tes bras.

Elle avait dit ça tout en se pelotonnant contre lui et en picorant son torse de baisers. James ne put que succomber et ils restèrent là un long moment.

FIN

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #

Et voilà fin de cette histoire, de ce James Lily. J'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas j'ai fais de mon mieux ! J'ai remarqué que plusieurs lecteurs m'avait rajouté dans leur favoris ou Alerte mais n'avait pas laissé de review et je trouve ça dommage. Ce serait sympa de donner votre avis même un petit « coucou, j'trouve ta fic géniale » et même « C'était trop nul t'a aucun talent ». Ça aide les auteurs progressés. Voilà ! Je voudrais aussi remercier Mily Black ma Beta pour avoir corrigé cette fic et pour ces conseils. Et aussi je tenais à remercier mes lecteurs: Bella Black 2b, Camille, Puky, Narcissa Potter, Myym, Choupinette, Hamataroo, Malliia, Water-Lily2901, xxx azzura xxx, Kritari, Mea95Gryffondor.


End file.
